Isaac
|-|Wrath of the Lamb= |-|Rebirth/Afterbirth+= Statistics Name: Isaac Tier: 8-C, Likely higher Origin: The Binding of Isaac Age: Unknown, very young Gender: Male Classifications: Human Summary Isaac is the main character of the series, reappearing from the original Binding of Isaac. Isaac is the first playable character, being unlocked at the start of the game. Isaac starts with three red heart containers and one bomb by default. He will also start with The D6 The D6 once it is unlocked. Credits Contributors: MissX09 ' '''Sources: Isaac Wiki | Gameplay of The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+ ' Themes Noticeable Feats *Is able to beat his mom without any item, her womb is big enough to have you, entire rooms, enemies, bosses and etcetera inside, her heart is much bigger than a small child *Able to beat much stronger enemies than Mom such as Satan or the Lamb, again without any item. Durability *Can take hits from Mom and stronger enemies without dying Speed *Can outrun Mom's and Satan's foot which generate explosions *Is able to react to light beams Powers and Abilities '''Water Bullet Projection *Isaac's main method of attacking is using his tears as projectiles Immortality Type 2 *Some items such as Wire Coat Hanger, Small Rock or 9 Volt heavily injure Isaac without killig him Transformation *He can transform into various things, such as his cat Guppy, Fun Guy, Beelzebub, etcetera Statistics and Speed Amplification *Many items like Cricket's Head, Ceremonial Robes or The Halo amplify your damage, while others like The Belt, Wooden Spoon or Aries boost speed Summoning *Monstro's Tooth summons Monstro, Monster Manual summons a familiar, High Priestess card summons a severed Mom's foot Fire Manipulation *Fire Mind makes Isaac fire tears made out of fire Motion Manipulation *Via the Era Walk card Isaac slows down his enemies Limited Time Stop, Time Travel and Time Manipulation *Isaac can use the Glowing Hour Glass to go back in time, the Stop Watch or Broken Watch to slow time down, and Pause to stop time until he attacks Resurrection *1up! Dead Cat or Lazarus' Rags can revive Isaac Black Hole Manipulation and Resistance to Gravity *Isaac can create a black hole that drags him much slower than anything else on the room One-Hit K.O *Chaos Card can kill anyone via a touch Empathic Manipulation *Friendly Ball and Mom's Eyeshadow can charm enemies into attacking other enemies Healing *Placenta slowly cures Isaac Matter Manipulation *The D6 can change the item on a pedestal, D20 can change collectibles, D12 can change rocks , and etcetera Transmutation *E Coli turns enemies into poop upon touch, and Midas' Touch to gold Teleportation *Teleport takes you to a random room Luck Manipulation *Lucky Foot, Luck Up Pills or Lucky Toe increases your overall luck Explosion Manipulation *Dr. Fetus or Ipecac makes you throw explosives Insect Manipulation *Skatole, Bursting Sack, or Beelzebub transformation makes fly and spiders your allies Technology Manipulation *Via Tech X, Technology or Technology 2 Forcefield Creation *The Book of Shadows makes a forcefield around Isaac for some time Damage Negation *Via Isaac's Heart, all damage is only taken by the Heart and not his body Damage Empowerment *Bloody Lust makes Isaac increase his damage each time he is harmed Size Manipulation *Mini Mush or Binky makes Isaac smaller, while Magic Mushroomor the Adult transformation makes Isaac bigger Flight *Dead Dove, Spirit of the Night or Lord of the Pit makes Isaac fly Morality Manipulation *Black Lipstick or Match Book increase your evil while Bible Tract or Rosary increase your good Invulnerability *My Little Unicorn or Unicorn Stump grants Isaac invulnerability Intelligence *Featless Weakness Wallpapers 14.png 15.jpg 16.jpg NOTE: UNFINISHED Category:Tier 8 Category:Miss X Category:The Binding of Isaac Category:Respect Threads Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fire Manipulator Category:Motion Manipulator Category:Time Manipulator Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Summoning Users Category:Black Hole Manipulator Category:Flight User Category:Size Manipulator Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Transmutator Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Technology Manipulator Category:Teleportation Category:Forcefield Creators